fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Śladami wampirów
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Byliśmy w Grecji, gdzie do programu powrócił Tyler, gdyż drużyny zostały rozwiązane. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie uczestnictwo w olimpadzie. Wygrali Brick, Dawn, Xavier, Casper, Lightning i Courtney. W drugim wyzwaniu mieli za zadanie zdobyć medale.. Zdobyli je Xavier, Casper, Tamara, Lightning, Tyler i Eva. Przegrani niespodziewanie założyli sojusz i wyleciała Courtney, która jako jedyna nie należała do sojuszu. Kto będzie ich następną ofiarą ? Czy pozostali się o tym dowiedzą ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa!! Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Pierwsza klasa: Tyler: Hmm.. w tym sezonie pierwszy raz tu jestem. Xavier(szeptem): I oby ostatni.. Lightning: Lightning będzie tu przebywał już do końca sezonu. Gdzie jest żarełko ? Casper: Tam masz bar przecież.. Lightning: Dzięki, mój uczniu. Casper: Niema sprawy. :' Uczeń wkrótce wykopie głupiego mistrza. ''Tamara rysująca coś, a raczej kogoś.. '''Eva: Co tam rysujesz, coś ciekawego ? Tamara: Nie, nikogo.. znaczy nic takiego. Eva: Kogoś, niech zgadnę.. Tamara: Zamknij się! Eva: Nie znoszę gdy ktoś się tak do mnie odzywa! Eva walnęła Tamarę. Tamara: Ałł.. :' .. czemu nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. Zaraz wy to nagrywacie ? Oddawać nagranie!! ''Tamara zaczyna grzebać by dostać się do nagrania. Druga klasa: '''Noah: Skoro jesteśmy sojuszem może jakiś plan kogo następnego wywalić.. ? Zoey: To już zależy od tego kto będzie na ceremonii. Przed ceremonią będziemy ustalać to. Noah: No, okej. Bridgette: Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć z pozostałych, bo będzie źle. Dawn: Tak, na pewno zmówią się przeciw nam.. Noah: Ja będzie siedzieć cicho, najbardziej się obawiam że wygada.. Wchodzi Brick. Brick: Dawn, przyniosłem ciastko. Dawn: Och, dziękuje. Przytulili się do siebie. Noah: O rany.. Dawn: Coś się stało Noahu ? Noah: Nic, nic. Brick: Pewnie chodzi o Tamarę.. Noah skrzywił się. Zoey: O tą wstrętną jedzę.. Bridgette: O co chodzi tak właściwie ? Noah: Nie chce tego słuchać. Zatkał uszy i nic nie było słychać, widać było jak Zoey i Bridgette spojrzały na Noaha ze zdziwieniem. Trzecia klasa: Cameron przy gratach nad czymś ciężko pracował. Cameron: Tak, wreszcie mam pomocnika. Robot: Dzień dobry. Jestem zaprogramowany by usługiwać w pierwszej klasie. Cameron: Jakby cię tu nazwać.. już wiem David! Cameron wcisnął jakiś guzik w robocie, otworzyła się mini klawiatura i wpisał imię. David: David musi usługiwać.. Pojechał do pierwszej klasy. Cameron: No to teraz wracam do stołówki. Poszedł. Pierwsza klasa: David przyjeżdża. Lightning: Ej, patrzcie co to jest ? Lightning walnął Davida. Casper i Xavier zrobili facepalma. Tamara: To chyba robot, hihi ciekawe co umie..? Tamara podchodzi cwaniacko do Davida. David: Nie ruszać MNIE!! David pokopał prądem Tamarę i Lightninga. Xavier: Haha, niezły ten robot. Tamara: A idź się wypchaj, głupi robot. Kopnęła go, ten jednak uniknął tego ciosu zatrzymując ją, po czym zaczął ją gonić po pierwszej klasie. Tamara: Powstrzymaj ktoś go.. Wszyscy olali ją i woleli odpoczywać niż jej pomagać. Druga klasa: Zoey i Bridgette krzywo patrzały na Noaha. Noah: Co się tak na mnie gapicie.. Zoey: Ty dobrze wiesz.. Bridgette: Jak możesz.. Noah: Nie będę tego komentował. Wszyscy wylądowali przed wielkim zamkiem gdzieś w Rumunii.. Nad zamkiem rozbłysł się piorun. Chris: Buahahahah Wszyscy przestraszeni wpatrują się w zamek. Tamara: To zamek.. Chris: ...Draculi. Hahaha.. Uwielbiam was straszyć, w zamku znajduje się ambasador, który ma pewną rzecz.. Waszym zadaniem jest mu go odebrać i przynieść mi, zwycięzca dostanie nagrodę znajdującą się wewnątrz. Noah: Pewnie znowu znajduje się tam również człowiek od grania Draculi.. Chris: Kto wie, może.. tymczasem ruszać się, ruszać! Wszyscy wbiegli do zamku, podzielili się na grupki..: Eva, Tyler i Noah wybrali się obszukać rozciągające się podziemie. Bridgette, Brick, Dawn i Zoey wybrali pokoje na parterze.. Zaś Tamara, Xavier, Lightning i Casper poszli szukać na piętro. '' Podziemia: '''Eva:' Naprawdę myślisz że znajdziemy coś tutaj. Tyler: Boję się ziomy.. Noah: Nie oglądałaś horrorów, zawsze to co najgorsze znajduje się na dole, w podziemiach albo piwnicach. Tyler: Co jak tu naprawdę mieszka Dracula. Noah: Kolo, znowu Chris będzie maczał w tym palce, a wampirem okaże się Duncan. Eva: Tym razem nie dam się zaskoczyć.. Nagle gdzieś z podziemii dobiegł skowyt.. Tyler wskoczył przestraszony na Evę. Eva: Złaź ze mnie baranie! Noah: Trzeba to sprawdzić, cicho bądźcie! Poszli za odgłosem, w ręku trzymając pochodnie. '' Parter: '''Bridgette:' Nic nie znajdziemy, mogliśmy wybrać podziemia. Zoey: Właśnie oto mi chodziło, nie musimy wygrywać. Brick: Ja bym nie poszedł do podziemii.. ciemność. Zoey: Dawn wyczuwasz coś albo kogoś ? Dawn: Nie jestem pewna.. Bridgette: Jak to nie jesteś pewna ? Dawn: Wyczuwam coś dziwnego, ale niewiem do końca co.. Piętro: Xavier: Chodźcie tu.. Tamara i Lightning podeszli i wszyscy zebrali się w kupie. Casper: Więc tak, ja i Lightning bierzemy lewą stronę, zaś Xavier z Tamarą prawą okej ? Tamara: Okej. Do boju! Tamara dała rękę przed siebie do grupowego "do boju", lecz pozostali ją zignorowali. Tamara: Ej, czekaj Xavier! Lightning: Myślisz że tu mieszka Dracula ? Casper: Przebieraniec, co powiesz na sojusz ? Lightning: Lightning nad tym rozmyślał i się zgadza. Przybili porozumiewawczo żółwika. :''' W garści go mam. Tak! '''Tamara: Draculuś gdzie jesteś??? Krzyczy dalej przed siebie. Xavier: Zamknij się idiotko, bo nas dorwie jeszcze.. Przeraził się na samą myśl. Tamara: Uwielbiam horrory, hihihi. Xavier: Za to ja nie, zamknij się bo cię przywiąże i zaknebluje. Przed nimi słychać syczenie. Xavier: Co jest do licha?! Chwila.. Zauważa kamerę nad sobą. Pokój monitoringu: Chef: Ale ich nastraszyłem, Chris! Chris: Cicho, nie mogę się połączyć z naszym Draculą. Nie wiem czemu. Chef: Napewno nic mu nie jest, chodź postraszymy niektórych. Chris: No w sumie.. Nacisnął guzik. Piętro: Na piętrze na Xaviera spadł kościotrup. Po czym Xavier zemdlał. Tamara: Świetnie, tylko tego mi brakowało. Budź się, już! Po drugiej stronie szli spokojnie Casper i Lightning, gdy nagle usłyszeli stukanie.. Casper: Co to było ? Lightning: Kto pójdzie sprawdzić ? Casper: Ja, nie boję się. Przełknął ślinę. Casper: To chyba dochodziło z tego pokoju. Lightning: Lightning wyważy i wskakujemy tam jak antyterroryści. Casper: Ok. Lightning przygotwał się, podszedł z przeciwnej strony wziąść rozbieg, po czym uderzył w drzwi wyważając je.. Casper: Uff.. no to mamy farta.. Podziemia: Noah, Eva i Tyler stoją przy ostatniej sali znajdującej się w podziemach. Noah: Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie sale, została ta.. Tyler: Kto ją otworzy ? Eva wyłamuje drzwi. Noah: Po co pytałeś. Eva: Co ten obwieś tutaj robi.. Na środku siedzi przywiązany do krzesła, z zakneblowanymi ustami Ezekiel w stroju wampira. Tyler: Myślicie że jest już wszystko okej z nim i możemy go odwiązać ? Noah: Wygląda normalnie, tylko po co ten strój. Wyjmują z jego ust papier. Ezekiel: Wreszcie, ziomy tu jest.... Parter: Przed grupką przemknął przerażający wielki cień. Brick: Co to było, ja chce do mamy.. Dawn: Już okej, wyczuwam te coś przed nami. Bridgette: Zoey, co robimy ? Zoey: Idziemy sprawdzić, Brick i Dawn zostańcie tu.. Nagle wylatuje z pokoju nietoperz, przyglądając się całej czwórce. Zoey: To tylko zwykły nietoperz, jeju. Nietoperz zamienił się w człowieka.. Dracula: Co robicie w moim zamku śmiertelnicy ? Brick uciekł natychmiast przestraszony. Dawn: Brick, czekaj! Pobiegła za nim. Zoey i Bridgette stały przerażone, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Dracula popatrzał na nie.. Dracula: Może herbatki, panie ? Obie upadły teatralnie na ziemię. Piętro: Lightning: Kolejna dziwna dziewczynka. Gwen: Tak, jestem dziwna. Ale nie aż tak jak ty. Casper: Ile musiałaś tu siedzieć z tą walizką ? Gwen: Bo ja wiem, z 2 godziny ale na szczęście.. Przerwała jej Tamara ciągnącą Xaviera. Tamara: Ekhm.. Casper: Jemu co się stało.. ? Tamara: Przestraszył się i zemdlał, musiałam go tak ciągnąć. Parter: Casper przez przypadek upada, a walizka która była w jego rękach trafia do.. Brick: Ałć.. kto mi to rzucił w głowę. Chwila to ta walizka. Tak, wygrałem! Wychodzi Chris z sekretnego pokoju monitoringu. Chris: Gratuluje Brick, wygrywasz zadanie. Chris zabiera mu walizkę. Po chwili wszyscy przychodzą, wraz z Draculą. Chris: Przepraszamy, że naruszyliśmy pańską przestrzeń. Dracula: Ależ nic się nie stało, dawno nie miałem tylu gości. Bridgette: Ten Dracula jest spoko, miły. Zoey: Możemy wpaść kiedyś tu jeszcze raz ? Dracula: Proszę bardzo, jesteście tu mile widziane. Noah: Dobra, to co robił Ezekiel w stroju wampira, zamknięty w podziemach. Dracula: A on, wkurzał mnie to go zamknąłem. Gwen: Chris, miałam jechać ale wolę zostać tu. Chris: Jak chcesz, a Ezekiel ? Ezekiel: Nic z tego, ja tu nie zostaje. Chris: Ok, niech będzie. Wracamy do samolotu. Poszli do samolotu, gdy odlatywali pomachał im Dracula na do widzenia. Ceremonia: Chris: Witam was na ceremonii, ale najpierw nagroda dla Bricka. Ezekiel: Ziomy, a co zemną ? Chef wziął go i wywalił z samolotu. Chris: Dobra robota Chefie.. Brick zapraszam. Brick: Tak, co otrzymuje ? Chris: To twoja nagorda. Daje mu walizkę. Ten ją otwiera i.... Brick: Ale przecież to... Chris: Tak, a to znaczy że.. Tamara: Co tam jest ? Brick pokazuje im walizkę w której jest... Xavier: Spadochron.. no i ? Chris: No i Brick odpada.. Dawn: NIEEEE!!!! Dawn się wściekła i pisnęła głośno wszyscy zatkali uszy. Brick podszedł do niej i.. Xavier: Fuj. Tamara:' Blee..' Zoey i Bridgette: Ale to słodkie. Brick i Dawn się całują. Brick: Dasz sobie radę bezemnie. Dawn: Ale.. Brick: Narazie.. Brick skoczył. Załamaną Dawn podtrzymały na duchu Zoey i Bridgette. Chris: I wyleciał członek sojuszu, co się z nim teraz stanie. Czy Dawn sobie poradzi.. tego dowiecie się w następnych odcinkach Totalnej Porażki: Nowa Trasa!